


First Lesson

by triscuit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overlord begins his lessons in mnemosurgery with his captive, Trepan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Really, he was a beautiful little thing. Peculiar, but wonderful to look at. Overlord really wasn’t experienced with his sort of mech. But it didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to learn. In fact, he was quite eager to learn what this small and easily breakable mnemosurgeon had to offer. He couldn’t wait to crack him open and find out what knowledge he had. 

He felt a profound sense of anticipation he hadn’t quite experienced in his existence. It was challenging to have to let his new little Autobot get comfortable. Unsteady hands couldn’t teach him about the art of manipulating the mind. Undone nerves couldn’t focus the lessons he needed. 

But even with his patience, Overlord wanted to begin his lessons. He had compromised more than enough. Surely the Trepan would be willing to begin compromising, too. In fact, he had a promising feeling that he would be compromising this very day.

Overlord made his way into the small room that he had set aside in the hidden underground bunker. The mnemosurgeon was sitting at the desk. He was looking over some reading material that had been left for him. Those glowing yellow optics didn’t even bother glancing up. 

Overlord could see the way Trepan’s fingers dug into the cold metal of the desk. His hand reached to rest on his other arm, squeezing tight. Trepan’s sharp tipped peds pressed to the floor, digging in. His frame was showing anticipation, Overlord was certain of that much. Of course a small thing like that would crave for attention.

“I trust you’re feeling better.” Overlord’s voice resonated in the room, and he could see the way Trepan crossed one leg over the other in response. Perhaps he misread him. It appeared that his Autobot was a tease after all. How surprising. 

“That being the case, I believe we’re ready for our lesson.” Overlord made his way to Trepan’s side. He traced his fingers along his impossibly thin and delicate shoulders. Just the slightest pinch, the slightest push. It would be more than enough to snap those limbs effortlessly. He could feel the slightest shiver under his fingers. It was positively adorable to just feel the anticipation leaking off of him.

But it was for the best that they both kept that sort of matter set aside for now. They had more important matters to tend to. “You’re the shy silent type, aren’t you?” His finger wandered to press under Trepan’s chin, the slightest most subtle pressure put upon it. He forced him to look up. 

“I… suppose you could say that.” Finally, that sweet voice was gracing his audio. He must have enjoyed being withholding if this was how he carried himself. It’s what one could easily expect from a tease. “Mm… but…. we can get started.” Trepan finally set the book down, backing out of the chair. There was a small smile on his features. It was a shame that his Autobot was having a difficult time hiding his enjoyment of this game he was playing.

He was so rigid. It couldn’t have been good for him. Poor thing wasn’t aware of how this prudish act was effecting his body. At least he seemed more inclined to speak than the days before. Even with showing Trepan affection, Overlord could only manage to coax the most mild responses out of him. It was a shame, normally such heavy petting would help his guests relax. 

“There is certain things you must know before you get started. Mnemosurgery isn’t an art of jabbing needles into any part of the body you can get your hands on.” Trepan’s thighs looked wonderful as he shifted his weight when he spoke. His thin delicate fingers rested at his hip, grasping it gently. Really, he couldn’t have been expected to keep his own hands off for long.

Overlord hummed in response, pressing his own hand to Trepan’s spinal strut. Leading him to the berth was an effortless task. Unlike the more difficult visitors, there wasn’t a hint of resistance offered to him. Trepan needed this, who knew how long it had been since he had been touched? But then again, this Autobot was filled with surprises. Their first inspection did reveal that Trepan’s seal was no longer intact. 

It was impossible not to watch Trepan as he climbed up upon the berth. His aft wiggled in the cutest way as he moved and shifted to settle upon the sheets. Autobots always were the repressed sort, so resistant and stubborn. At least it only took a bit of teasing and a hint of pleasure to get them to open right up. “Go ahead, tell me more my little pet.” 

Overlord moved to join him, looming over Trepan as he rested next to him. His fingers were already tracing over his thigh. It was so small under his fingers, and it brought up that tempting urge. Even if those whimpers and cries of pain would’ve been terribly pleasing, he knew he had to show restraint. He was supposed to be focusing on their lesson. 

Trepan’s optics glanced down at Overlord’s hand. There was a look on his face, it was hesitation. The poor thing was probably deciding how withholding he wanted to be. It must have been difficult. Trepan made it clear he was going to begin making a mess of the sheets any moment now. Despite Overlord’s hand wandering up to meet Trepan’s inner thigh, he didn’t even move to try to stop him. It was to be expected. 

“The most fundamental part of the procedure is understanding the brain module. Even if you are engaging in the most basic of procedures, there is a chance of causing unneeded-” 

Overlord pressed his hand between Trepan’s thighs, squeezing gently. He was so warm under his palm. Overlord wanted to see if he could make his Autobot overheat. Judging by Trepan’s reaction, he must have also been curious about how far his body could be pushed. Tilting toward him, Overlord leaned down to brush his lips over Trepan’s cheek. 

“Unneeded… unneeded damage.” Trepan’s tone was growing quiet. His gaze also shifted. Trepan was staring ahead, optics focusing on nothing in particular. His thighs pressed together lightly, clearly ready for more stimulation. Why else would his body be eagerly responding and yearning for more attention? At least Trepan was lucky, Overlord was more than ready to give him every little thing his spark desired. 

“Such an eager teacher, aren’t you? Not even a single qualm about betraying your side. Naughty little Autobot.” Overlord squeezed a little harder, using his finger to force Trepan’s interface panel open. He could hear the small mech gasp, tilting his hips away. “It really is beautiful to see how your sort change sides with a little help. Though I suppose with a body like this, you always were a Decepticon deep down.” For emphasis, Overlord pressed a thick finger inside Trepan’s tight valve. 

He clenched around that digit instantly. Overlord laughed softly, sucking over Trepan’s jaw. “Just beautiful.” With just a few small movements, lubricant was already beginning to drip from the Autobot. Every thrust drew out a soft breath from Trepan. The deeper he pressed, the harsher those breaths became. It was difficult to move at first, but it was just a matter of waiting for Trepan to adjust.

“There is no point in destroying brain module when you could instead… manipulate it to the desired state.” It really was remarkable how diligent his teacher was. Even despite experiencing overwhelming pleasure, he still tried to stick to their lesson. Overlord had never seen such an attempt at remaining aloof. It only made him more eager to see what it would take to push Trepan to express his true emotions. 

The anticipation alone was enough to make Overlord begin to leak from his own panel. It was just perfect, the idea of Trepan becoming a moaning writhing mess under him. His interface panel clicked open, the mess between them only getting worse.

Prodding in another finger, Overlord curled them both to meet one of the sensors of Trepan’s valve. His valve tensed around his fingers, more lubricant leaking out as his hips jerked up. He could see Trepan’s fingers digging into the sheets. 

A glance to that pretty face revealed that his Autobot was beginning to drool. Normally, such a response would be elicited from fear. But Overlord was well aware that this must have been from arousal. He played with Trepan’s body more than enough to be able to distinguish that much.

Leaning closer, Overlord traced his glossa over the side of Trepan’s mouth. He just tasted so sweet. Overlord knew he had to sample more of him. That didn’t mean that he would be neglecting the other parts of him. Overlord still kept thrusting his fingers inside, pushing deeper. He wanted to rub and tease even the innermost sensors of his valve. He couldn’t let such a lovely thing go to waste. 

“I suppose we both have more than enough to teach about manipulating something to the desired state. Wouldn’t you say so?” Overlord hummed, pressing his lips to Trepan’s. Beginning to lightly nibble upon the other’s lower lip, he soon traced his glossa over it. It was adorable to see him try to not lean away. Even if Trepan’s body was tensing up, it didn’t change the fact that he could feel him becoming warmer by the moment. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, he must have known that Overlord was doing something right. 

“You’re… you’re right.” Trepan finally replied. “I would say so.” Just as he predicted, his precious Autobot must have finally realized how much better it was to express himself. Even if it was inevitable that he would come to that realization, it didn’t make the victory any less sweet. 

Overlord couldn’t help himself, his spike was already beginning to pressurize. Pressing it against Trepan’s hip, he watched his expression as transfluid began to leak out. Even more drool was leaking from Trepan’s lips now. How cute. “Isn’t that much easier? You know, it is much more healthy to be honest with one’s body.” 

To his surprise, Trepan actually had began to become an active partner in all this. Easing Overlord’s fingers out of his valve, Trepan shifted away from him. It was just enough so that he could move to Overlord’s lap. His legs were spread wide from this attempt at straddling him. It really was comical how small he really was in comparison. 

“You’re right. You’re completely right, I should be more honest with my body.” Trepan’s voice had an edge to it he hadn’t quite heard before. It was refreshing to finally see the naughtier side of this little Autobot come out. To make things even better, he actually began to rub his valve up against Overlord’s spike. 

Trepan’s body shifted so he had easier access to Overlord’s chest. Beginning to run his fingers over the surface, Trepan smiled. “You want to take me, don’t you?” He moved to press his valve against the head of his spike. It was just so warm, and it was so terribly inviting. Overlord found it nearly impossible not to just force the poor thing down all the way. 

“Of course.” He replied, placing his large hands upon Trepan’s hips. It just would have been so easy to force him down. Just a little pressure, that’s all it would take. Then he could hear that wonderful snapping sound as his valve cracked around his spike. 

“Then do me a favor, won’t you darling? I need something to hold onto, so I have a bit more control. If you lean down a bit… that will be more than enough.” Trepan’s mischievous grin caused a surprising pang in Overlord’s spark. He really could get used to Autobots like this. It was so rare his partner was so eager and willing.

Leaning down, Overlord brushed his lips over Trepan’s cheek. “Is that better?” 

“Mm, just right.” Trepan wrapped his arms around Overlord’s neck. His valve pressed down against his spike now, just enough to begin taking him. That tight heat was just beginning to engulf the head of his spike. It took every bit of Overlord not to just thrust his hips up against him. More, he wanted more. Trepan just needed to force hips hips down and… 

“W-what are you-” There was a peculiar feeling in the back of his neck. It made his body begin to lock up. Overlord found it impossible to even twitch a single finger. He began to drool, unable to control a single part of his body. The most he could do was widen his optics and make a mess of himself. 

“I’m going home.” Trepan replied. His voice was cold. “And you’re going to take me there.”

For once, Overlord felt a sense of fear.

“Oh? Why the frightened face? Didn’t you want a lesson in mnemosurgery?” Trepan laughed, tapping his free hand against Overlord’s cheek. “Then let me teach you. Let me teach you about every little thing I have to offer.”

Tracing his finger upon Overlord’s lips, Trepan grinned.

“Let’s begin with our first lesson: never underestimate your patient.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trepan continues his lesson with his student. Even if it isn't in the way Overlord expected.

“Isn’t it strange?”

Trepan’s voice washed over Overlord’s audio. It made him feel warm, remarkably so. 

But also terribly empty. 

“You made things so easy for me. It only took one moment.” 

Overlord was drooling on himself. These words were already pushing him to the brink of a sensory overload. Every modulation of the mnemosurgeon’s voice, it kept him on the edge of his seat. 

Or rather, berth. 

“And now the situation’s reversed. I’m sitting comfortably. And you, you can’t do a single thing about it.” Trepan’s finger just barely ghosted over Overlord’s cheek. He leaned close, desperately wishing he could suck on the digit. It would be so simple to tilt his head and just enjoy him, to rend him and bask in the warmth. 

But it was beyond his control, Overlord couldn’t even budge an inch. He could’ve been furious about not having control. He could have been shouting and losing control. 

But he didn’t. Not even as he tried to rouse some kind of emotion other than complete adoration. He couldn’t conjure up hatred. Did he forget what that was? 

“You’re disgusting. You phase sixers really are simple. Aren’t you?”

Overlord felt something new. Trepan’s words did push something new out of him.

Shame. 

He was ashamed. 

“You remember the rules, don’t you? Don’t touch me. You don’t have the right, and you don’t have my permission.” Trepan freed those delicious little needles. Digging them into Overlord’s cheek. It was just enough to coax out beads of energon, staining the sharp metal. It made him feel dizzy and hungry. Overlord’s optics dimmed, and he felt the slightest sense of peace.

Trepan didn’t hesitate in taking it away. The needles soon disappeared, filling Overlord with that overwhelming sense of loneliness. Lacing in with those sensations was something he could detect as the slightest hint of fear. 

It was unfamiliar. He wasn’t inclined to find out more about that sensation. 

“As far as I’m concerned, you don’t even have the right to speak. Not unless I speak to you first. The last thing I need to hear is your attempts at poetry.” Trepan moved close enough. Right out of Overlord’s reach. Overlord wanted to grip those round hips. All he needed to do was crush them in his hands, he just needed to hear the snapping and bending of metal.

“Even now, with you so pathetic. I know where your mind is going. It’s a shame I’m so familiar with it. But I suppose anything to find out what we could do to make more of you. Honestly? I don’t see the appeal.” Trepan motioned for Overlord to lean closer. Their faces were only inches apart. 

“You’re the most pathetic thing I’ve ever seen. We would be better off trying to clean up the Wreckers. At least they’re upfront about their perversions. They’re much easier to fix.” Just a little closer and Overlord would be able to pull him close. To ravish that beautiful expanse of cables that made up his neck. It would be so easy to snap them between his teeth. 

Trepan began to move away. The soft steps growing more and more distant as he wandered to a couch. It filled Overlord with a sense of emptiness once more. His spark felt as if it was being wrapped in ice. Anxiety washed over him as Trepan kept his back turned to him. Could he not even look at him? Just one simple glance could soothe his nerves. 

“I suppose it’s worth telling you that tonight will be different.”

Overlord’s head slowly moved to look up. It felt so terribly heavy, he tried his best not to drool all over himself. He felt a hint of euphoria, finally being acknowledged. 

“Word of your arrival in our care hasn’t gone by completely ignored by the members of my community.” Trepan sighed. Overlord was filled with something distinctly unpleasant. He wanted to ease away just that slightest hint of negative emotion.

“For the most part, I haven’t bothered responding to a single request. You would be amazed at how many of them are curious what I’ve done to subdue you.” Trepan flicked his wrist, gesturing dismissively. “Even some of my students have tried to use our former connections as leverage to get close.”

Please. All he needed was for Trepan just to look his way. Only just a moment would be more than enough. 

“Why they would ever want to see something like you is beyond me. But perhaps even monsters have their appeal when they’re carefully restrained. Even so, I don’t see what the fuss is about.” 

There was a pleasant ringing sound that echoed through the lavish chamber. Someone had arrived to join them.

“But, I did say yes to one request in particular. One from a dear friend of mine. I’m sure at the very least you’ll satisfy his curiosity.” Trepan approached the door, his deft fingers entering in a security code. “Just remember, my worthless patient… Be on your best behavior.” 

The door slid open easily, the bright light from the sterile halls pouring in. 

“Lobe, I see you’re here early. Are you really so eager to see this pathetic spectacle?” Trepan moved back from the door, allowing his guest to enter. The door clicked shut behind him with a small beep. Ensuring that the occupants in this room were safely locked inside. 

Overlord watched Lobe. The way he moved filled him with so many emotions. All were closely laced with hatred. He was too close to Trepan, he acted too familiar with him. It sent jolts of something new through his spark. 

He could only assume it was jealousy. 

“Mm, I was more eager to see you. I didn’t think our paths would ever cross again.” Lobe slowly turned his head to look at Overlord. “He’s much larger than you’d think. What a painfully clumsy design.” The way Lobe smirked made Overlord drool even more. His fingers lightly managed to dig into the sheets of the bed. He wanted to tear his head clean off. Just one little tug. That’s all it would take.

“Do you really expect a weapon to look elegant? It’s all he was meant to be. A tool that could be thrown aside the moment his master decided he didn’t need him anymore.” Trepan’s expression was troubled. Overlord wanted to soothe him. This wasn’t fair. This just wasn’t fair at all. “Though I have to say, you sound a little too surprised to see me still alive. Didn’t you have the smallest bit of faith in me?”

“Well Trepan. When we caught word that Overlord had “borrowed” you there were many theories. We had hope you’d return to us alive... but realistically, we knew that wouldn't be the case.” 

Trepan didn’t respond, he merely watched Lobe. 

And Overlord watched Trepan.

It was disrespectful. He wasn’t worthy to talk to Trepan if this is how he acted. Didn’t he realize how lucky he was that Trepan even allowed him to come here? Overlord wanted to make him to see how privileged he was. He wanted to force Lobe on his knees. To beg for forgiveness for this callous treatment.

“Most of these theories involved you never returning. They had quite a bit of fun guessing what Overlord was doing to you. Our frigid colleague caught in the grasp of a notorious monster. Helpless and alone. Vulnerable and unable to fight off any sort of advances.” Lobe let out a soft chuckle, a broad grin overtaking his expression. 

Overlord wished he could have felt a sense of satisfaction. Those words made him feel as if he should be satisfied and proud. He was notorious, he was feared. But where he sought out a sensation of power and pleasure, he only found more emptiness. 

Trepan let out an annoyed sigh. His arms crossed over his chest, and his bright optics remained fixed on Lobe. But this time, there was a sense of purpose, he had his own questions to ask. “I’m not interested in their stories they came up with for the sake of their own pleasure.” He approached Lobe, distancing himself from Overlord even more. Overlord wished he could get closer. His body couldn’t even budge a single inch.

“I want to know what you thought might have happened to me. You are more than aware it’s your opinion I’m interested in the most.” Trepan allowed himself to smile. He could afford to be that generous. 

Overlord only caught a glance of that kind expression. As he tried to lean forward, he only began to drool. 

“Well, my beloved friend.” Lobe spoke, drawing a finger to his own chin. He glanced to Trepan, before looking away in thought. “I assumed you’d come back to us…” He made sure to look right at his former colleague before he continued, “In one piece… or many. That part I wasn’t sure about.” 

How desperately Overlord wished he could have made this the case. He would have adored the chance to make good of his wishes to show Trepan just how much he adored him. 

“Thank you for your optimism and support. I always knew I could count on you, Lobe.” There was an edge of bitterness to his tone. But even Trepan couldn’t find himself getting invested in anger over this. Lobe did have many reasons to assume he wouldn’t survive the ordeal. 

“You aren’t curious what your student thought? He did leave you to Overlord. From what I heard, he didn’t even try to save you.” Lobe let out a small chuckle, “But I suppose he assumed better you than him. I suppose chance just didn’t work in your favor.”

Overlord was well aware of who he was taking with him. How could Lobe be so naive? He wasn’t the type to just rush in without a single plan. He wasn’t a mindless pet. He did know what he was doing. He really did. In fact, in this moment he wanted to show the perfect way to dismantle a mech. How to pick them apart in the most excruciating way possible. 

“Lobe, I don’t have a single bit of concern over Chromedome’s feelings on the situation. Even if he wished to rip me out of Overlord’s grasp, there wouldn’t be a single chance he would be capable. He wasn’t built for fighting, and neither was I.” He rolled his optics, making his way to one of the couches. 

Lobe joined Trepan, settling on the other side of the couch. It was only polite. 

“Besides, we were overwhelmed before there was a chance to react. We weren’t equipped to handle an attack to that scale.” Trepan rested his chin in his hand, allowing his mind to wander. “It turned out in my favor either way. Even if there were quite a few obstacles along the way.”

“Does he always do that?” Lobe spoke, craning his neck to get a better view at Overlord.

“Hm? You mean making a mess of himself?” He turned, staring at Overlord as well. “Always. It’s a side-effect of the cleanup I’ve been doing on his mind. It’s revolting, but at the moment there isn’t much I can do about it.” Trepan curled his lip in disgust before continuing, “You can’t expect much. He is Megatron’s pet, after all.” 

Overlord managed to force himself to watch his spectators, just in time to feel a wash of humiliation. It was too much. He longed for only the slightest hint of praise. Just any form of validation, something to say that Trepan didn’t completely despise him. Even the slightest positive acknowledgement would have had his spark fluttering. 

As Trepan continued to speak, the feeling of embarrassment was turning into something strange. Something that Overlord hadn’t experienced in such a long time. He couldn’t even control it, and worse. He couldn’t stop it.

Between his thighs. It began to feel uncomfortably warm. His face was heating up as well, and his vents sighed softly. “A… ah…” He wanted to express some kind of concern, but he could only helplessly part his lips. 

“What’s that? What’s he doing now?” Lobe cringed, watching the fluid drip from Overlord’s panel. 

“Oh? Nothing important. I imagine Megatron will show me when I glance through Overlord’s memories.” Trepan softly laughed, covering his mouth with his other hand.

There it was again. That rush. It made the room begin to spin. 

Overlord couldn’t stop himself. He began to push his thighs together, the sticky fluid making an uncomfortably loud noise. His hand was moving, but it felt as if it was being pulled by chains. Before he had the chance to comprehend what even was happening, he shoved his hand between his thighs. Squeezing over his panel, Overlord opened it. “Ah… n… no.” Those words were barely choked out of him. It was merely a whisper. 

“I thought you would have already investigated Megatron’s influence on him by now.” Lobe spoke, unable to break his focus on Overlord. Even if it was disgusting, there was something enthralling about watching this monster.

Another rush of pleasure jolted through Overlord. Opening his panel, his fingers forced their way inside. He was exploring himself, roughly pressing and digging into the inner sensors of his valve. It hurt terribly. But his other hand only joined, spreading his valve wide with his fingers. Lubricant was gushing out, staining the sheets. Tilting his head back, Overlord’s glossa poked out from between those soft lips. He felt as if his mind was falling apart. 

“You know how I am, Lobe. I like to take my time when it comes to personal projects.” Trepan smiled, “Especially those I have a vested interest in taking care of.”

Lobe perked up, beginning to smile as well, “Oh, I see how it is. So you did do something to this mindless beast, didn’t you?” It was so transparent now, but he couldn’t wait. He needed to hear it from Trepan himself. 

The sticky noise of Overlord’s actions filled the room, along with the sounds of his soft moans. It only made this conversation feel more deliciously disgusting. 

“I may have practiced one of my favorite tricks on him.” Trepan replied, feigning innocence. “One which might involve certain words… Nothing worse than what his previous owner might have done.” He made sure to stare directly at Overlord as he continued, “I can’t consider myself worse than Megatron.” Placing an emphasis on that last word, he laughed.

Overlord’s spike pressurized, leaking out transfluid. His hips jerked up as he continued to force his fingers inside his valve. Even as he nearly had his whole hand inside there wasn’t a hint of satisfaction. His body was burning up, and all he could do was try to soothe himself. Stroking his spike, Overlord tried to not think of the implications. He didn’t want to realize what was happening. What he had done. There was an attempt at pleading, but he could only whine. His hand squeezing his spike as he desperately moved faster.

“So, which other words did you decide? You can’t tell me you only picked Megatron.” Lobe replied, cringing at a particularly disgusting sound.

Even as his overload rushed through him. He couldn’t find a single hint of relief. His spike had instantly pressurized again, and his valve only dripped even more. The sheets under him were soaked, sticking to his thighs as he tried to move. “H... help…” Overlord felt like a sparkling, begging for reprieve. It was repulsive. 

“You know it wouldn’t be fun if I just told you every little one.” Trepan replied, before focusing his attention on Overlord. “And you. I’m not helping you until you prove you’re worth helping. I know how much you enjoy wallowing in your own filth. You should be thanking me. I’m allowing you to do exactly what you desire.”

Overlord whined in response. He craved the ability to be able to speak coherently. He just wished to tell him, to explain himself. But as he tried to open his mouth, only another pathetic cry emerged from his vocalizer. Trying to ease in the fingers from his other hand, Overlord stuffed his valve to its limit. Even if it hurt and ached, it was all he could think to do. How else could he get this ache to go away?

“But… I’m not a merciless monster. I could offer you a little bargain.” Trepan did want to be fair. “Clean up the mess you made on the sheets. Then I’ll see about helping you.”

Overlord pulled his hands away from himself. His hips twitching as a feeling of emptiness overtook him. He attempted to grasp at the sheets, trying to pull them off.

Trepan sighed, shaking his head in irritation. Overlord stopped his movements, remaining perfectly still.

“Not like that.” Trepan spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. “Use your glossa. This is your punishment for being a disgusting animal.” 

Overlord obeyed, getting on his knees as he leaned down. There wasn’t a moment of hesitation. Pressing his glossa to the filthy sheets, he sucked over the sticky fabric. His face was impossibly hot as his valve dripped. The warm fluid leaked down his thighs as his aft was in the air. Optics dimmed, his body eagerly moved. 

“You’re no better than a turbofox. Can you really call yourself a Decepticon at this point?” 

Overlord’s valve began to ache. Much more than before. As he felt that dull urge to be filled, it now became unbearable. His mind couldn’t even be distracted as he dragged his glossa along the soft fabric. Overlord’s thighs were trembling, and he felt as if he would cry. It was unbearable. He wanted to be spiked. He needed it. He needed it more than anything in his life. Shaking his aft slightly as he tried to control his squirming, Overlord whimpered. 

“You’ve really taken him apart. Haven’t you, Trepan?” This was fascinating for Lobe. Even if the display was revolting. He never had seen someone like this broken down to such base instincts. 

“Well, it’s the least I could do. Considering he has spent his life doing exactly that.” Trepan shifted his weight on the couch, moving to get a better look at Overlord. “He prided himself on the ability to torture and to manipulate. I thought he might enjoy having the favor returned. I would say it makes me much more generous than any selfish Decepticon.” 

Again. That horrible feeling was only amplified. “P...please… Please please…” The words were slipping out easier, but even then it didn’t help. His body craved attention. He needed something in his valve. Something to stuff him full, to take him completely. Overlord’s cheek was getting sticky as he pressed his face to the fabric. He was trying to use his glossa as efficiently as he could. But the more he tried to lick up the mess, the worse he made it. “Touch me… frag… frag me… please.” 

“Don’t speak. It’s embarrassing.” Trepan sighed in annoyance, leaning over the edge of the couch. “Really, you should learn to endure it quietly. I didn’t realize I would have to fix up every aspect of your repulsive personality.” Sitting back down, he crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s disappointing. Isn’t it, Lobe? It seems like some patients are just an endless list of things to fix.”

Lobe couldn’t manage much of a response. Watching Overlord make a mess of himself once more. Really, how many overloads could he have and still not be satisfied? It was shameful. 

Overlord began to press the sheets between his thighs. He bunched them up to meet his valve, jerking his hips against the fabric as his vents loudly purred. The friction was just enough to tease him. Even with this shame weighing so heavily on him, he couldn’t restrain himself. His body wasn’t his anymore. Nothing was his anymore. But out of the corner of his optics he could see something.

He could see Trepan approaching him.

Trepan made sure to take his time as he approached him, too. His steps were languid as he made his way to Overlord’s side.

When he had arrived, Overlord could see his hand just a few inches from his face. Just barely touching him. He wanted to lean up into it, but he couldn’t manage it. Not in the position he was in.

“You poor thing. You’re just so useless.” Trepan’s fingers were just barely upon Overlord’s lips. 

The heat of his body painfully out of his reach. If he could just move his head, he knew they would finally make contact. He finally would have some semblance of control. He just needed to be able to move something other than his hips. But that painful desire for pleasure forced him to keep rutting against the blankets. 

“You know, Lobe. I have a wonderful idea to help him calm down. He just needs to answer a little question for me. If he answers correctly, then he’ll be rewarded. I think it would only be kind if I showed him the generosity that I never received.” Bending over, he smiled at his captive. Allowing his fingers to nearly brush against Overlord’s cheek, he continued, “The question.. it has to do with something that I longed for when I was in his position.” 

Just a little more. Just a little bit more. 

Trepan brought his lips close to Overlord’s. “Do you know what that would be, my disgusting little pet? What did I long for when I was at your mercy? If you manage to tell me, then I’ll give you what you want. If you can’t respond, then I’ll give you what I wanted instead. That’s fair enough.”

Overlord opened his mouth, but not a single word came out.

“Come on, you’re running out of time. I don’t have all day.” Trepan grinned, staring into those dimmed optics. 

Again, he tried. But he only whined louder.

“I suppose he doesn’t want it.” Trepan pulled away, standing up straight as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.” Turning, he began to walk to the exit.

Overlord’s spark was beating quickly. Where was he going? With every step, he only felt colder. “P… plea…” He needed another chance. Just one more. He could say it, he just needed more time. His hips only pushed harder against the bundled up fabric. His body helplessly shuddering as another overload rushed over him. “Pleas…” Just one more chance. He could be good. He could answer just how Trepan wanted.

“Come, Lobe. Let’s give him what I wanted.” Trepan spoke, gesturing for his friend to follow as he tapped in the pass code to unlock the door. 

“And what is it you wanted, Trepan?” Lobe asked, following after him as they both made their way out to the hall. Trepan flicked the light off to the room, the sterile light of the hall being the only source of light for Overlord.

“To be left alone.” 

And with one swift movement, the door closed with a click.

Leaving Overlord in the darkness, alone.


End file.
